Brighter Than Sunshine
by BelieveForMe
Summary: She fell asleep under a hilltop tree on that sunny day with that hat over her face. I remember walking up to her to ask for directions. She tilted the hat up to see me as we spoke. And with only one look at her face, I knew this was the girl I would marry
1. Sunshine

**She fell asleep under a hilltop tree on that sunny day with that hat over her face. I remember walking up to her to ask for directions. She tilted the hat up to see me as we spoke. And with only one look at her face, I knew this was the girl I would marry.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - -

_March 28th_

_Happy Birthday to Sakura Haruno!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - -

I got lost on my way walking to Naruto's house. It wasn't my first time visiting Konoha, but I haven't been here long enough to know my directions. I lived in Sound; been there ever since I was born. And now that I look around, I noticed how peaceful it was here compared to Sound. There were hills of green grass, trees and the occasional patch of wildflowers blooming in the spring. In Sound, buildings were as tall as the eyes could see. The honking of cars where made by late workers on the streets, and the smell of pollution was heavy.

I breathed in a breath of fresh air.

Winter had passed just a few weeks ago, but the snow was already gone by mid-February. It felt good to get out of the cold. Spring was here. The suns warmth felt good against my skin as I breathed in another breath of air and closed my eyes.

I was probably going to be late meeting Naruto at the regular spot inside the ramen bar, but it was partly his fault I was lost. There wasn't any sign of human life where I stood, so I knew I was far from Konoha.

The sound of a bird's chirping caught my attention as my head looked up, my eyes following the white seagull flying through the cloudless blue sky. And that's when I saw it. A tree growing, lone ontop of a hill. No other trees grew in that area, making that one tree look special, claiming almost half of an acre of land to itself.

I jogged up the hill, my head still looking up, following the seagull that flew far from my reach. I stopped chasing after it when I reached the top of the hill, watching as it grew smaller and smaller into the sky. And then, when I turned around to face the tree, I saw her.

_- x -_

She was sitting down, wearing a light yellow and white summer dress. Her upper half rested against the tree. A pair of white lace up cork sandals were thrown to the side, her legs were stretched out across the grass. Her small hands lay loosely clasped on her lap. And that yellow sun hat she wore covered her sleeping face.

I crouched down to her level, leaning in a bit closer. And just as my hand reaches out to remove the hat from her face, she wakes up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Brighter Than Sunshine**

An early birthday present dedicated to Haruno Sakura.

- - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - -

The moment she woke, I jumped back. _She was a slow waker, _I thought as silently watched her. She let out the smallest yawn as her hand went up under the sun hat to rub her eyes awake.

"You'll ruin your eyes like that." I say, catching her attention.

She doesn't jump from the sound of my voice like I expected her to. Instead, her hands slowly reach the rim of the yellow sun hat, tilting it up. _She has beautiful green eyes. _

And at that very moment, when her eyes met mine for the first time, I knew this was the girl I would marry.

_-x-_

Her voice was soft as she explained the directions to me. But I found myself zoning out, focusing on how her face changed with every word she spoke. When she was finished, her eyes met mine again, and I felt another spark between us. I wonder if she could feel it too. She stands up from her spot, and then I notice that she's a head shorter then me. And then I notice how close she was. I managed to suppress my blush, but I could still feel the heat on my cheeks as I took in the smell of her hair.

Her hand reaches to the back of her head, readjusting her hat. And then she walks over to the side and picks up her lace up shoes.

I thank her for the directions before leaving.

She gives a small wave with her hand that wasn't carrying her sandals. She stood under the hilltop tree, watching my back as I slowly walk out of sight.

_-x-_

I arrived at the ramen bar after 30 minutes of walking, following the girls direction. I didn't manage to get her name, but I could still remember her face, her eyes, and that yellow sun hat she wore. My elbows were propped ontop of the small brown table, letting my head rest ontop of my hand as I absentmindedly listened to Naruto's aimless chatter.

I hear him asking me if I could pick up a bouquet of flowers for him tomorrow by the flowershop just down the street. I nod in reply, not having anything better to do.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

I walked down the somewhat busy streets of Konoha, buzzing out the sound of happy citizens as I put my hands in the pockets of my dark washed jeans. Pulling out the crumpled white paper, I read the address of the shop in my head, scanning around for a match on the street I was told to walk down. I stopped infront of a small building. There was a pale yellow sign that read Yamanaka Flower shop. I check the sheet of paper once more, before walking in.

As soon as I push the door open, a little bell rings at my arrival. I pause and look around, taking a whiff of the heavily flower scented air. I hear a chirpy welcome as I near the counter. "I'm um... here to pick up requested flowers for my friend." I say to the blond. Her eyes light up as she presses her hands together in happiness. "Oh! You must be Naruto's friend! I'm excited! I hear he's planning on proposing to Hinata!"

I shrug, not really knowing this Hinata person. Ino, as she said her name was, told me to follow her outside. She had explained to me that Naruto had requested freshly cut flowers from the garden. We went through the back door, going outside into the large garden. I take one step into the backyard, and then I see that yellow sun hat.

_-x-_

She let out a small gasp when she sees me again. In her hand she held a bundle of freshly cut roses. She was wearing another summer dress, this time in pink and white, with those same white lace up cork sandals. She looks into my eyes, as I do hers, and we were both caught into a moment, our eyes meeting again for the third time.

"Sakura, you got them already?" Ino asks, breaking our contact.

She nods and carefully hands the roses over to the blond. Ino coaxes me to follow her back into the shop so she could prepare the bouquet and I reluctantly follow. _Her name was Sakura._ I tell myself. As I walked behind the storekeeper, I can't help but steal another glance at the pink haired girl. _Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke and Sakura..._

_That sounded nice._

- - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto had told me his plan on proposing, and I gave him an encouraging pat on the back before he went to meet with Hinata that afternoon. I looked at my watch, 1:23pm, it read.

I decided to go back to the spot where I first met her. It seemed peaceful, a nice place to just drown yourself in your thoughts. I walked farther and farther away from Konoha, and within 20 minutes, I could see that single tree that grew on the hill top. A big gust of wind blew from the south, so big I had to stand my ground. And just when I was about to start walking up the hill, I noticed something was flying in the air.

A yellow sun hat.

I hear a voice calling after it from the top of the hill. And when I look up, I see a pink haired girl, wearing a sun dress. It's her again.

Sakura.

She was running desperately after the hat down the hill, her arms reaching out. I don't think she noticed me staring at her from the bottom of the hill. Her eyes were glued onto her hat, slowly flying away into the air because of the wind. My thoughts were correct. She didn't see me there. She made a jump for the hat, and crashed straight into me.

- x -

Her face was buried into my shirt as I landed on the lush green grass. I try to wiggle out of the awkward position we were in, but when she didn't move, I thought she was hurt. I lower my head a bit, and using my hand I tilt her head up, checking if she was alright.

Her cheeks were flushed a lovely pink, nervous green eyes staring straight at me. And then I felt her leaning down, her face nearing mine. And for a second, I thought she was going to kiss me.

But she merely reaches over my head, grabbing the yellow sun hat that had landed on the ground. She puts the hat back on her head. And then another moment was created between us. Both lying on the green grass, with no one to capture this scene. And then I noticed that my hands were already on her waist, and that her hands were on my chest.

In the same way her eyes had first met mine, she tilts her sun hat up. And then I see her face again, I see her green eyes. And at that moment, I saw something new.

Her smile.

- x -

It was brighter than sunshine.

* * *

-x-

(A.N) The end! : D How'd you guys like this one-shot? It's a new style I'm experimenting with. This was more of a calm story, with no witty comments and stuff that most readers like, but I hope you guys like the story anyways... I'm not really confident with this story, since it's a really different style then my usual writing (that and it was my first time only writing in Sasuke's point of view) It was AU, and yes, Sasuke was OOC. But I thought it'd be best to have his personality like this. I hope you enjoyed this story!

Leave a review if you'd like!

Happy birthday to Sakura Haruno! xoxo


	2. You'll Be My Everything

Warning: MAJOR OOC. This story was made because of the authors over flooding imagination of romance. Read at your own risk xD

-x-

**She fell asleep under a hilltop tree on that sunny day with that hat over her face. I remember walking up to her to ask for directions. She tilted the hat up to see me as we spoke. And with only one look at her face, I knew this was the girl I would marry.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuga_

_request the pleasure of your company at our wedding  
in celebration of life and our commitment (to ramen!) to **love**  
on __May 26, 2008__._

- - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Do you, Hinata Hyuga, take Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawful wedded husband?" The church room was quiet; all eyes were upon the bride. I saw Hinata give the man beside her a quick glance, before blushing, letting out a quiet "I do," with a smile. The old priest smiles and nods knowingly before shutting the book. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." Everyone sitting stood up and clapped for the newly wedded couple. Naruto grins as he bends down to plant a kiss on his new wife. I look a few steps behind the bride and our eyes meet again.

Black against green.

She was the maid-of-honor, and I was the best man. It was mid summer now, almost 4 months since I had last seen her. She smiled at me again, flashing her perfect white teeth, and even though I knew it was just a simple greeting, I couldn't help but smile back.

Because her smiles are something special.

Something that literally _forced_ another to smile back, for no reason whatsoever. Just . . . _Because._

She smiled.

At _me._

(And only me.)

And I felt like smiling back. . . For no reason whatsoever.

- - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Brighter Than Sunshine**

Chapter 2 - You'll Be My Everything

- - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ring._ I frowned as the little black phone in my pocket started to vibrate. Quickly pulling the phone out, I made a quick glance at the screen, looking at the caller ID before flipping it open. _Ri-_

"Itachi."

_"Sasuke. Dad wants you to come back. Some important meeting just came up in the company, and you as the co-director, have to be there."_

"Now?" I look around the room; everyone was just about done their evening dinner. "I'm in the middle of a wedding."

_"Yeah. Now would be good."_

I ran a hand through my hair as I let out a sigh. "Where's the meeting?"

_"The 2nd company building, about 15 minutes away from Konoha."_

". . . I'll be there in 15 minutes then."

_"Good." _There was the slightest pause on the other line. _"Tell Naruto congratulations for me."_

Caught off guard, I hesitated for a moment before replying. "Sure."

_Beep beep beep._

The line was already dead as I closed my phone and stood up from my seat.

-x-

_"Time to hit the dance floor folks, grab a partner, the first song is about to play!" _

I turn my head towards the hired DJ standing near the front of the dance floor. I closed my eyes as the whole room turned black in a flash, leaving only the dance floor lit as neon colored black lights started blinking all over the room. I feel a hand on my shoulder, catching my attention I slowly turn to the person behind me. It was Naruto. _I think._

"Oi! Sasuke-teme! You heard the DJ! Grab a partner!" His cheeks were reddish; his usual spike like hair was messy. I frown at his suggestion, but my eyes seem to react without me thinking properly as they wander to a pink haired girl sitting a few tables away from me. "I can't. There's a meeting I have to attend to."

"A meeting?!" The idiot throws his arms around my neck. _I hope he doesn't vomit on me._ "You're skipping your bestfriends wedding, whom you had known since... since..." Naruto counts his fingers with lazy eyes. "since FOREVER!"

"4 years."

"-FOREVER! For a stupid meeting?!" I feel myself slowly being dragged down by his weight. _Stupid idiot is drunk._

"You know how my dad is." I told him, even though he probably won't even remember his damn wedding after this.

"Just one danceee!" He slurs. ". . . With Sakura-chan or something! A bridesmaid and bestman kinda thing you know?" He grins his stupid grin, as if he were trying to hook us up.

I scoff. "Naruto, don't be an idiot, you know how my dad hates tardiness-"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" I wince as he shouted into my ear. His loud voice seemed to catch the pink haired girls attention as she turned her head over towards us. I frown. Naruto's grin widens as he points at me. "STUPID OVER HERE WANTS TO DANCE WITH YOU!"

.

I ran.

-x-

-x-

"Our sale rates are fortunately increasing at a steady rate of-" I slouch on my black office chair as the meeting continues. My eyes continuously wander towards the small white clock hanging on the wall. _Tick tock. Tick tock._ 7:55 it read.

"I suggest that we-"

A sudden pain shot down my right leg as I received a kick from the other side of the table. "Ffff!--" I bit on my tongue, my right hand holding my bruised leg. The whole meeting stops and stares at me. "Are you alright, Mr. Uchiha?" The woman to my right asks. I glare at the man sitting across the table. "Just. Fine." I grit out. Itachi smirks as he mouths a 'pay attention' to me before asking for the meeting to continue.

.

_Tick tock. Tick tock. _7:57. I move my leg just in time to dodge another one of my brothers kick. I smirk in satisfaction as I move out of his kicking range before going back to staring at the clock. Tick tock. _7:57__... Maybe I could still make it back in time for the lantern festival..._

"And that concludes todays meeting." Itachi announces. I straighten out my back as I knowingly nod at Itachi. He nods back before facing the other workers in the room. "I'd like to thank you all for attending, if you have any questions please feel free to ask either me or Sasuke."

He said more, but by the time the others turned their head towards me I was already out of the room, running my fastest towards my car, hoping to make it in time for the festival.

_Tick tock. __7:59__._

-x-

I started a light jog as soon as I caught a glimpse of pink hair. A girl was sitting on the dock of a small koi pond, her back faced me as she stared into the murky water. The moonlight reflected off the pond, casting a silvery white glow on her. It was enchanting. I slowly walked behind her, stopping just a few feet away. She looked lost in thought, her eyes held regret and for a moment, I hesitated to reach out. But my body acted before I could stop myself, and my right hand was lightly placed onto her shoulder.

_One touch._

Her back stiffens under my touch as I heard her let out a quiet gasp. She slowly turns her head back to face me. Our eyes meet yet again, but I still find myself drowning in the pools of jaded green.

_One look._

"Sasuke...-san."

_One call._

I nod back.

_And I know..._

"Where's everyone else?" I ask. She looks at me for a moment "... They wanted a drink at the bar over there." She tells me, pointing to a dimly lit shack sitting on the top of a hill. "Why aren't you with them?" I ask, even though she didn't seem like the drinking type.

She grins at me. "I'd rather not drink; at least one of us has to be able to drive everyone home right?"

I'm a little taken back at her answer, but I manage a chuckle. "Yeah." I reply.

We're silent again, and she turns to face the pond once more. "You're not going to join them?" She quietly asks me, staring into the water again. I shake my head no, even though she wasn't turned to face me. "I haven't walked around the festival yet."

Another smile, but this one seems forced to me. It wasn't real, I know it wasn't. "Oh! Then don't let me keep you from it, go have fun!" She shoos me away with the brush of her hand. I start walking away in the direction she pushed me to, but then the image of her looking into the pond faded back into my head. _She looked lonely. Ready to cry._ And then her smile that held more sadness then any other emotion...

_Smile for me? _

_Laugh... Please. _

I stop walking and turn back around. "Sakura." I call. She faces me again, staring at me with curious eyes. _Be happy._ I took a breath in, and swallow the lump in my throat.

". . . Do you want to come, with me?"

_Because for some reason . . . your smiles seem so special to me._

-x-

-x-

(A.N) _Okay, so a lot of you may be thinking: "I thought this was a one shot? ... WTF? Two chapters!?" Well, after the reviews and some inspiration I decided to make this a chaptered story! (Yay?) I don't have a story based purely on romance (aka, Sasuke being COMPLETELY OOC) so whenever I'm craving lovey-dovey ness, this will satisfy my hunger. Theres actually more to this chapter, but I haven't finished it yet. The end of this chapter seemed good enough for me, so I cut it off here. I'm actually hoping to finish the rest of this chapter (which will be posted as it's own mini chapter type of thing) by Monday. I'm hoping sitting infront of the computer for another 3/4 hours will be enough time for me to finish typing it! _

_I can't thank you guys enough for reading and reviewing! I hope my lack of updating recently will come to an end after my exams end! (One month guys!) _

_If it's not too much trouble, please leave a review/some feedback? It'd be great to hear from you guys again!_


	3. Caught in the Moment

Warning: MAJOR OOC. This story was made because of the authors overflooding imagination of romance. Read at your own risk xD

**Note** / The festival takes place in the same place where Sasuke first met Sakura, in the fields of grass with the one tree on top of a hill. :) I forgot to add that to the previous chapter!

-x-

**She fell asleep under a hilltop tree on that sunny day with that hat over her face. I remember walking up to her to ask for directions. She tilted the hat up to see me as we spoke. And with only one look at her face, I knew this was the girl I would marry.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Love at first sight, never thought it could happen to me._

_But you made me believe._

- - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - -

The only light source in the dark room was on the table. 8 small candles gently flickering from the cake that sat infront of the birthday boy. "Happy birthday dear Sasuke! Happy birth-"

"Sasuke."

I turned around. And a smile is quickly formed on my face. "Dad! You're here!" I run up, away from my friends, just to hug him. He smiles and pats the top of my head. "I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world."

_-x-_

_10 years later._

_-x-_

"SASUKE! Happy birthday man!" Naruto grins as he locks my head in his arm and messes up my hair. I frown. "Hn." Naruto's grin doesn't fade as he jumps up and down like an idiot. "OPEN PRESENTS! OPEN! OPEN!" I sigh before walking over to the small table of my apartment's kitchen. I hear my mom's quiet giggle in the background, and I see Itachi smirking at my disinterest for my birthday. Picking up one of the neatly wrapped presents from the table, I lazily scan over the box, not really wondering what would be in it.

The front door opens.

"Sasuke."

I turn my head to the man that just entered my apartment. ". . . Dad..." I draw out. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

He smiles at me and walks into the kitchen. "I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world."

". . ."

I don't believe him.

I find myself glaring at him. "What do you want now?"

_What went wrong?_

The fake smile fades from his face. ". . . You're going to take over my company as of today."

_How did it become like this?_

I remember feeling anger running down my veins. "What if I don't want to?" I ask with a dangerous tone. _It was my freedom, my dreams, and my life._

"No is not an answer."

_He took it all away._

- - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Brighter Than Sunshine**

Chapter 2.5 - Caught in the Moment

- - - - - - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sasuke-san?" I snapped out of my thoughts as soon as I heard her voice. We were walking down the festival, but she stopped infront of me in the middle of the street, staring, wondering why I was so quiet. "Are you okay?" She asks me, she takes another step closer and places a hand on my forehead. It was then that I took notice of how close our faces were. I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks as she felt for my temperature. "A little hot." She says, backing away. "I'm fine." I mumble out, turning away. She just laughs.

"You there! With the pretty lady!" A man calls from a small game shack. "Why not try your luck at _Kingyo Sukui_?" He grins, mentioning to the tiny tubs of fish beside him.

"I'd rather not-"

But before I can finish my sentence, Sakura grabs my wrist. "Let's go!" And we run to the stall, hand in hand.

-x-

"Sasuke you suck at this." I hear her say in a teasing tone behind me. I gritted my teeth in annoyance as I glared at the stupid goldfishes. I try again, my net breaks for the sixth time. "Why don't you try then?" I ask. Sakura looks at me smugly. "Maybe I will." I watch her proudly put 100 yen on the table before grabbing small net from the stall owners hand. She waits for me to step aside. I do so.

She crouches down onto the floor infront of the pool of goldfishes and mentions for me to watch. "The trick is..." She draws out, her green eyes scanning for the desired goldfish. "To catch the fish in the net and drop it into the bag before the paper net breaks." Her eyes set on a pair of black and white patterned goldfish. "Like so." In a fluid like motion, she scoops up the fish and places it into a bag of water.

I frown at her achievement. "Tch."

"Heh..." She makes a peace sign while sticking her tongue out at me.

-x-

_BAM!_

"Miss." I know I was stating the obvious, but this was pay back.

_BAM!_

The wooden target remains untouched.

"M - I - S - S."

**BAM BAM BAM!**

A laugh manages to escape me as I watched her (lack of) gun skills. She glares at me. And then I remember, _she's holding a gun._ Though her glare face wasn't really much of a threat. It turned out more like a pout.

Besides, she would never shoot a person.

...

Hopefully.

She puts another five hundred yen on the table (now adding up to a total of 1,000 yen) and loads the gun once more. I watch her put a finger on the trigger, but I manage to stop her before she pulls it. "Make sure your elbows are angled like so." I demonstrate how to hold a gun properly, but she just gives me a clueless face in return. I let out a small sigh before stepping behind her. "Steady your arm and focus on where you want to aim." I rest my chin on her shoulder to help her get better aim. I help her readjust her arm posture from behind before grabbing her hand and putting it on the trigger. We stand still, my head on the base of her neck, my arms around hers, waiting for the moving target to come into place.

"Pull." I whisper from behind.

She doesn't.

So I do it for her.

**.**

**BAM.**

_Winner winner!_

I back a few steps away from her, noticing she was frozen stiff. "Sakura?" As I ask I look her in the eye to see what was wrong.

"T-tha-thanks-s you..." She stutters.

A moment later.

.

She faints.

-x-

-x-

It was getting dark as I walked while piggy backing the sleeping Sakura. The moonlight created a small path, lighting my way through out the dimming festival lights. I look up at the sky as a passing cloud blocks the eerie moonlight. I almost jumped at a sudden explosion in the sky. Neon colored fireworks began to decorate the night sky ever so slowly. I tilt my head over my shoulder to face her sleeping face. _She'd love this if she were awake. _

"s-ook! Hiaanattaa-chann. Pirewokss!" I hear (a drunk) ... (_again_.) Naruto slur to the petit girl beside him, who was currently failing to balance his weight over her shoulders.

"N-naruto-kun... I think you should sit down for a bit." She suggests, slowly dragging her husband toward a nearby park bench. Naruto grins at her suggestion. "Yippe! Benches are prudy!"

_He may be stupid when sober._

_But this is just sad._

"Hinata." I greet her. She looks up at me and at the girl on my back. "S-Sasuke-san! Oh my! Is Sakura-chan okay? What happened?" She asks in a panic rushing towards her side. I walk towards the bench and kick Naruto over a bit before carefully slipping Sakura over my shoulders into a sitting position the bench.

I run a hand through my hair as I watched her even breathing. "Did he drink too much again?" I ask Hinata. She nods. I look around the park, about batch of fireworks go off. "Where's everyone else?"

.

_"FLAMING LOTUS KICKKK!"_

_"Neji-chaannn! I've alwayss wonder'd, hows you get such softt hairr?"_

_"T'is was destiny for me."_

_._

"..." I look to my right, finding the older trio of our group of friends. "Never mind. I don't want to know." I say.

The sound of vomiting from the bench reaches my ears as I turn my head to the direction. "N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaims running to his side. _Just great. _"Tch. What an idiot." I mutter, removing Sakura from her spot, which thankfully was not hit by his vomit. Hinata scurries around her half sleeping, half barfing husband. "U-um! I'll... I'll go get him cleaned up!" She announces before running off.

.

_"Pineapple-kunnn!"_

_._

I sigh as I continue to hear the voices of my drunken friends one by one as they ran around like maniacs around the festival. Making sure Sakura was properly on my back again, I make my way to the lone tree on the top of the hill where we had first met. I glance back at her face when I feel her arms tighten their grip around my neck. "Sakura?" I ask. She mumbles something into my suit. "Are you awake?" I ask her.

One of her arms let go of me to rub one of her eyes. "I think so..." She yawns. "You fainted." I tell her. "I...I remember." She whispers letting her head rest on the back of my neck. We're silent for the rest of the walk up the hill, but that was fine with me, it was a nice silence. "Where are we going?" She suddenly asks. I bend down a bit, setting her off my back, she steps off. I shrug as an answer to her question. "The rest of the gang is drunk."

.

_"Look everyone! It's raining porn books!"_

_._

"I think it'll be okay if we watch the fireworks a bit so they have a bit of time to sober up or vomit here then in my car."

"Fireworks?" Sakura asks. I nod, and just in time, a large display of pink and blue light up the sky. Her eyes widen in excitement, almost like a child awaiting a treat from their parent. She silently watches the fireworks with a smile and I silently watch her with a smile.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She whispers while still staring up to the sky.

"Yeah." I find myself answering, still not paying a cent of my attention to the fireworks.

.

_Ring._

_Caller ID : dad_

_._

"Hello?" I answer the phone.

_"LET'S GET NAKED!"_

"Sasuke?" I hear my dad's stern tone over the phone.

_"N-naruto-kun, please sit down."_

I don't even need to reply, because I already knew something was coming.

"What on earth were you thinking? Leaving the company so quickly? Many of my associates wanted to talk to you! You-"

"Dad. It's Naruto's wedding today." I explained, cutting him off.

"I don't care. You're coming back now. Do you understand?"

By now, Sakura had stopped watching the fireworks and now had her attention glued to me. Her eyes filled with worry. She puts her hand on mine and gives me a comforting squeeze. I smile at her.

"... No can do sir." I say back to my dad.

And before he could unleash another lash of words, I hang up and turn off the phone.

.

"Won't he be mad?" Sakura asks. I look down to the grass we sat on. _Yes. He will be mad._ "No. It'll be alright." I lie.

She doesn't press on about the issue any longer as she just looks at me. But for some reason, her eyes tell me she doesn't believe me. As if she knows I'm lying. We go back to watching the fireworks, her hand still ontop of mine. And we're silent again, only the sounds of the occasional booms and bangs from the light display.

_Why did everything have to change? I didn't want to live like this. I don't want the life he had set out for me. I want to run away. Get away from it all. _

_._

"Sasuke?" Sakura's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. She looks at me again, straight in the eyes, and I can't help but look back. She leans in closer and a few moments after, I find myself being enveloped in her arms. I'm shocked for a moment, being caught off guard with the sudden display of affection but I find myself slowly wrapping my own arms around her waist. I feel her burry her face into the crook of my neck. "I may not know what family issues you might be having Sasuke." I hear her say. "But... I want you to live _your_ life." She whispers. "Don't let anyone take it away from you."

The grand finale of the fireworks go off all at once, shades of green, yellow, blue, red, pink and white scatter across the night sky. And we're both watching it, under the branches of the tree of where we had first met, in each others arms.

I rest my chin on the top of her head, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. My arms tighten around her waist as the last firework goes off.

As Naruto continues to barf on the ground. While my friends wander around the festival making a fool of themselves. And even though I went against my dad's request. I'll just look at her, the pink haired girl beside me, and forget everything. Regret nothing. Because I'm too caught up in the moment.

Just _me_, and _her_.

I won't hear anything other then her voice, and I won't see anything other then _us_.

.

.

"Beautiful..." Sakura whispers again, looking at the night sky.

I look at her.

_Beautiful..._

_._

And I find myself smiling, for no reason whatsoever.

.

_Very beautiful._

-x-

(A.N) _Kingyo Sukui - It's that little game found in most festivals, where one must catch a goldfish with a paper net, if they do, they get to keep the goldfish as a pet!_

_So. I know I promised this on Monday, but fanfiction deicided to not work when I pressed the save changes button, which caused me to lose the chapter (making me write it again) and I just so happened to not have any time until today to rewrite it. But anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to the 9 people that took the time to review for last chapter. (I was hoping for a bit more, but I'm still glad I got something!) _

_Can you guess who says what in the random drunk quotes in italic near the end of this chapter? xD Has anyone read the new manga chapter? MAJOR PLOT TWIST. I WANT MORE. Anyhoo thats enough from me! I'm going to update some of my other stories now, so I'll see you... In June (schools almost over!)_

_Thanks to all those that've read! Please, if you could, take the time to leave a review? _


	4. Taking a break

Hey guys.. This isn't a chapter (as you might have noticed) its a farewell note :)

I'll be taking a break from fanfiction... I'm planning maybe half a year, might be shorter, might be longer. But yeah...

Its just been really busy for me lately. I haven't been on fanfiction for about a month now. I'm behind on all the stories that are on my favorite list (the stories that inspired me to write in the first place) and I have a writters block for almost every single story I've written so far. Its really really bad.

I just feel as though I left too many open stories, and I can't finish them all. So I'm taking a break, and when I come back, I'll most likely be starting a new account all together, cause I want a fresh start. I wrote stories for my own enjoyment but theres just too much pressure on me updating now that I can't enjoy it...

Now don't think just because I'm taking a break means I'll stop writting all together. No no! While I'm on my break, I'll still be writting, it'll just be saved onto my computer instead of posted on fanfiction. And once I feel I've written enough chapters/stories, I'll come back from my break and post them up in a more orgainized manner.

My account will still be up while I'm on my break (if that does anything to lift the disappointment off your shoulders) And when I come back, I'll update my stories again with an accouncement that I finished my break, and the name of my new account (which is still undecided).

Sorry about this guys. But I really need it. I hope you all understand.

See you all next 6 months. I hope everyone has a fun summer break. Don't worry! Theres loads of other stories out there much better then mine! And I've had many new stories on my mind thats beening drafted into words, so theres lots to look forward to! I promise, this break will be better for both of us!

I'll miss everyone. Thanks for all the support you guys have given me up until now.

- Jen


End file.
